demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Introduction/Origin/Background Some vampires can have daughters but only one has ever happened. You shouldn't stare into the eyes of a vampire because it could be construed as a challenge. Nutrition Appearance Physical Characteristics Some vampires fangs are two inches long and have eyes that are black rim to rim. Physical Traits The LV virus enhances physical and mental traits in vampires; beautiful individuals are made more so; even ugly people are made more attractive (noted in Demon Driven when Chris Gordon observes a cadre of visiting vampires - one is noted as being particularly ugly, which is counter to the effect the virus usually has) Vampires have decreased heart rates, due to the changes their internal circulatory structure goes through during transformation - their hearts beat, just at much slower rates. When shocked, surprised or uncertain, vampires assume a natural stillness; this makes them appear more like "mannequins" and is one way to easily identify them. Vampires also possess natural grace. As Lydia notes in "The Demon Accords Compendium: Volume One," a human cannot catch a vampire who doesn't wish to be caught; Before he realizes their true nature, Chris Gordon Comments in "God Touched" that he believes the staff in Plasma must be dancers, due to the level of body control, grace, and movement they display. During combat or when not easily seen by the public, Vampires have enhanced speed and strength; this increases with age. A recently turned vampire is noted as being as twice as strong as a human, whilst those over one hundred appear able to lift cars and crush human bone easily. Elders, or very senior vampires, appear able to perform feats which defy physics, such as ripping doors out of frames without themselves being moved (Declan O'Carroll notes that Chris Gordon's ability to remove a barred door, in Executable, violates the equivalent exchange of energy as Chris manages it without a counterweight or apparently being moved at all via momentum) Vampires have these abilities due to both an enhancement by the virus, but also because of their ability to utilize "Vampire Energy" - this is postulated, by Doctor Singh in God Touched, to be related to Particle Physics. Vampires can alter their energy, allow them to "Post" (Hold themselves steady and become immovable), "Cling" (Stick to any surface, usually via a hand or foot, but also theoretically through any body part); "Pull" (Manipulate distant objects towards them); "Push" (Manipulate distant objects away from themselves) and "Harden" (Make themselves more resistant to damage). These abilities are inherent to Vampires, but require training to become effective. Their natural speed, however, appears universal and to normal humans, Vampires appear to just teleport, appearing and disappearing at a frightening speed. Psychological Traits Some vampires call humans a human blood bag. Some vampires can a trifle overzealous. Vampires can get cold or excited. Contracting Vampirism/Other Ways of Creation Vampire Stages Vampire Ranks Known Vampires * Vadim (head of security). * Lydia Chapman: '''Tanya's bestie and right hand in the New York Coven. * '''Tanya/Tatiana Demidova: (daughter of Galina and Tatiana is her formal name while Tanya is her short name and Leader of New York Coven). * Arkady (a trifle overzealous). * Galina Demidova (mother of Tanya). She also is reputed to own more NYC real estate than Trump, but much more secretive. Never has any pictures, lots of donations to charities, hospitals and even one to the Police and Firefighter’s Benevolent Association. She is a two-and-a-quarter-century-year old vampire who is a business mogul. * Nika (she is a mind reader and one most powerful telepaths in the world) * Elder Senka of the Coven * Chef Remy * Dr. Singh * Outer Guard: They protect the Queen aka Tatiana Demidova. ** Katrina (ex-Outer Guard) ** Dave Lo: He has Asian features and carries a sword that has silver woven into the folded steel blade. He is missing one and a half of an arm aka his left forearm and hand. Which didn't appear to bother him a great deal. ** Alexandra Vincent New York Coven Elders Masters Vampires Associated with Tatiana Vampire Culture The ties of family are strong and vampire relationships are formed from spider silk crossed with Kevlar. They may stretch and twist, but completely breaking them is difficult. Vampire Rules Vampire Hierarchy * Tanya: Leader of New York Coven. * Rovers * Elders Nickname * Arkady is called Fang by Chris Gordon. Powers and Abilities Powers * Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. Some vampires can read minds but not all. * Strength: Some vampires such as Arkady can effortlessly hold three SCUBA-sized tanks strapped together with one hand while the other hand holds a sprayer wand. * Abilities * Lie Detection: They can determine if you are lying by hearing your heartrate or smelling your sweat and the same goes for werewolves. Weakness * Mind Reading Shield/Block: You can shield yourself from the mind-reading abilities of certain vampires. * Hellbourne/Demon: Demons or Hellbourne can make themselves invisible to humans and that also works on vampires. One such example is when a Hellbourne managed to walk within two feet of Arkady without him noticing. Paraphernalia * Clothing * Weapons * Other Equipment * Clean-up Gear: Used to clean up Tanya blood after it is spilled. The clean-up gear includes three SCUBA-sized tanks that also has a sprayer wand. Deviations from Vampire Myth * Trivia *Galina Demidova is the mother of Tanya. *Galina Demidova is reputed to own more NYC real estate than Trump, but much more secretive. She never has any pictures, lots of donations to charities, hospitals and even one to the Police and Firefighter’s Benevolent Association. *Some vampires can have daughters. *Some vampires can read minds but not all of them. *It seems like the rich all feel the same sense of entitlement, be they, vampire or human. *Vampires know how to run a club such as the Plasma club. *Vampires have an aura that is white. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Races